home without parents:creek
by iciingkoray
Summary: ok so this story is about when craig's parents and little sister are out of town for a week, while at the same time tweeks parents are in denver for coffee buisness. so craig invites tweek over for movies and craig ends up thinking strange thoughts.


south park, a quiet mountain town as poeple like to say. no, thats a lie, everything here is loud and unbelievable. the parents and adults of this town are fuckin stupid dumbfucks, and the children are no different except with slight bit of common sense. the kids of this town go from children who are loners to kids who can die and come back to life within a day.

frankly im probably one of the most normal kids in the entire town. the worst i do is flip people off on "accident".

my name is craig tucker, im 17 now, so legally i can watch the house alone. my parents and little sister are on a trip to california. i didnt go, well because i hate spending time with them. so i told them i'd watch the house while they are gone. usually when they leave i think about throwing a party, but the last time that happened my parents found out and i was grounded for 3 months. so i think i'll just invite a friend and we can watch movies.

"ring ring"

"hello?"

"ngh...c-craig is that you? gah!"

"hi tweek, and yes its me."

"thank god,..hey craig ngh can i come over? gah! my parents are ngh out of town for a week in denver."

"sure, and if you want you can stay here for the week, cuz my family's gone to"

"ngh really? t-thanks craig"

when i hung up the phone, i looked around. wow this place is dirty.

"maybe i should clean it up a bit" i said to myself

about 30 min. tweek arrived at my door, shivering, twitching and holding his o so precious coffee.

"h-hi c-craig..." he said as he made a cute little twitch

wait did i just say cute!? no craig tucker is not gay!?

"c-craig?"

"huh?" oh great answer einstein, "oh yeah im fine" i said shaking the thoughts from my head.

when we got back to my room i pulled out a big box, filled with dvd's.

"ok tweek go through these and pick out any movies you wanna see. i'll be right back, gotta call the pizza guy"

"ok ngh craig. " he said as picked up the first dvd to analize it. god, he was cute.

goddammit! why do i keep thinking that!

then entire time walking to the phone my mind was having a debate.

i decided to get two large pizzas one with every thing and one with only peperoni.

when i walked back to the room, i heard a strange noise. i peeked through the door to end up seeing tweek listening to my ipod and dancing. now in my mind i was no longer debating. he absolutely looked hot. i couldnt but walk in there and push him down.

before i knew it i was hovering over him. our gazes locked and music blasting from the disguarded ipod. we were like that for a full five minutes before i noticed that i was leaning forward. our lips about to touch in 5 4 3 2 ...

"ding dong"

when we heard the door bell we both jumped up and went to different sides of the that someone ringed the doorbell, i got up a raced down the stairs to get it.

after grabbing the pizzas, i came back up to see tweek looking through the dvd's and blushing like crazy. but im sure i was blushing as well. man im so embarassed, i cant believe i did that. if that pizza guy didnt come sooner who knows what i would have done to tweek, i might have raped him for all i know. jesus christ now im the paranoid one.

"umm tweek? have you picked a movie?"

"hnn" he said, his blush immediately getting redder. fuck, he's so cute.

"tweek, look at me" i said forcing him to look at me.

"ngh!"ok that twitch was simply adorable.

"tweek...." i said before i completely lost myself. i forced my lips to his. at first he squirmed but he eventually stopped and kissed back.i felt like i was in heaven. we eventually parted for air.

"open your mouth dumbass" i said while gasping for air.

"huh?" right when he said that i attacked his mouth. our tongues laping against each other, fighting for dominance. i eventually won. even though we are like makeing out, i wanted more. i started to suck at his neck. nibbleing at it, making sure not to break the skin.

"ngh...c-craig..." was all he could mutter. i could hear the lust in his voice. i could tell he was completely turned on. i wanted to help him, so i lifted him up a placed him on the bed. making sure not to break contact. as i kissed him i started to unbutton his pants. then i slid them to his ankles, now next was his boxers. which ironically had pictures of coffee all over them. when i pulled down his boxers, i saw his fully erect penis. slowly i touched it, he let out a small moan. now that little moan sounded so hot, i wanted to hear more. so i started to pump his erection. slowly his moans got louder and louder. finally before he hit his climax i put his dick in my mouth. and started moving back and forth. soon his moans were crying for more. after about a minute of pumping he hit his climax. slowly cum squirted out of him, i made sure to swallow every his cum tasted like coffee. i went back up towards him a gave him a small kiss, letting him taste it. he didnt seem to mind.

"c-craig?"

"yes tweek?"

"is it ok if i stay the rest of the week?"

"of course, plus, we still havent finished." i said as i pulled up a grin. man a whole week of only me and tweek. this'll be fun.

~end~


End file.
